Il aura suffit d'une nuit
by zadigviolevoltaire
Summary: OS One Direction, Zayn Malik plus particulièrement. C'est l'anniversaire de Harry auquel il convie sa meilleure-amie Behati. Lorsque celle-ci et Zayn se rapprochent dangereusement. Il aura suffit d'une nuit pour tout changer.


****Disclaimer : Seul le groupe One Direction est réel, pour le reste tout est tiré de mon imagination.****

* * *

><p>Elle passe l'une de ses mains aux ongles vernies en rose dans sa longue chevelure brune. La pendule indique quinze heures trente, il ne reste que quelque minutes avant la fin des cours. Elle repose sa tête sur la table, clos ses paupières lorsqu'une tape sur l'épaule la force à se redresser. Sa meilleure-amie, Cory, lui tend un morceau de papier qu'elle saisi discrètement: <em>ce soir dix-huit heures chez moi<em>. La sonnerie retenti, elle se lève et se fraie un chemin à travers la foule pour rejoindre son véhicule. Terry est appuyé nonchalamment contre la carrosserie, il tapote sur ton portable.

« _Bea, il était temps !_ s'exclame t-il à sa vue.

- _j'ai pas le temps, Terry. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ demande t-elle pressement. _Tu sais quoi, monte je te dépose._ »

Il ne se fait pas prier et prend place sur le siège passager. Terry habite à seulement quelques rues de chez elle, dans le beau quartier de Bradford. Sur le trajet son ami lui expose ses problèmes de couple, s'enquiert de son avis et lui demande conseil. Elle répond en tout honnêteté, sa principale qualité, qu'il est en tord et qu'il doit faire des efforts. Le ton monte lorsque la voiture s'immobilise devant chez le garçon qui prend soin de claquer la portière en sortant pour montrer son mécontentement. Behati sourit et secoue la tête, amusé, avant de reprendre la route.

« _je suis rentrée !_ » chantonne t-elle en poussant la lourde porte de la demeure familiale. Sa mère la salue depuis la cuisine, lui demande comment c'est passée sa journée. Behati ne répond pas, sachant pertinemment que la question est plus une formalité qu'un véritable intérêt. Elle grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'affale sur son lit. Le visage enfoui dans les oreillers elle grommelle lorsque son cellulaire sonne dans son sac resté près de la porte. Elle se lève à contre coeur pour le récupérer : _toujours d'accord pour ce soir ?_ demande Harry. _Oui_, répond elle. Elle s'installe à son bureau, ouvre son ordinateur portable et surfe sur le net en attendant l'heure de rejoindre Cory.

Sa meilleure-amie ouvre la porte à la volée, affublée d'un peignoir rose bonbon et des bigoudis dans les cheveux. Behati hausse un sourcil et tente en vain de réprimer un fou rire. « _on est déjà en retard, Harry va être furieux_ » fait-elle remarquer. Cory disparait quelques minutes dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir plus belle que jamais. Behati laisse échapper un sifflement d'admiration, la presse à enfiler ses chaussures et toutes deux se rendent chez Harry, le meilleur-ami de Behati depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il y a quatre ans Behati a quitté le petit village de Holmes Chapel pour rejoindre Bradford, ce qui ne les a pas éloignés pour autant, bien au contraire. D'autant plus que dorénavant ils possèdent tous deux le permis de conduire ce qui leur permet de se voir plus aisément.

« _je pensais que tu n'arriverais jamais !_ » s'exclame Harry en enlaçant sa meilleure-amie. Il embrasse la joue de Cory et les invite à entrer. Behati dépose son blouson dans le cellier et rejoint le salon où se trouve un petit groupe. «_ bonsoir_ » salue t-elle poliment, elle se présente aux visages qui lui sont inconnus puis se tourne vers Harry «_ tu veux que je t'aide à préparer, n'est ce pas ? J'aurais dû le voir venir_ » rigole t-elle. Il prend un air innocent en souriant de toutes ces dents avant d'attribuer une tache à chacun. « _Bea tu n'as qu'à aller acheter la boisson, prend Zayn ou Niall avec toi ?_ » dit-il en se tournant vers les deux garçons. Zayn acquiesce et suit la brune. «_ c'est une belle voiture, j'espère que tu conduis mieux que Harry !_ » se moque t-il gentiment. Behati laisse échapper un sourire amusé.

Le caissier leur lance un regard suspicieux tandis qu'ils déposent les caissons d'alcool sur le tapis. « _quel âge avez-vous ?_ » Zayn présente sa carte d'identité avant de tendre sa carte bleue. Behati s'apprête à riposter mais il la pousse doucement sur le coté pour pouvoir composer son code confidentiel. Elle soupire et soulève le premier carton pour le déposer dans le coffre. Zayn s'occupe des deux derniers, et ils reprennent la route.

« _on est combien ce soir Harry ?_ » s'enquiert Liam en observant la montagne de bouteilles disposées aux quatre coins de la pièce. «_ une centaine_ » répond Harry le plus naturellement possible. Liam recrache son verre d'eau, manque de s'étouffer quand Louis l'aide en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle tandis que les autres rient de bon coeur. Niall offre une première tournée pour récompenser leurs efforts.

Zayn passe un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attire contre lui quand Harry débarque, une dose d'alcool suffisante dans le sang pour l'empêcher de marcher droit. Il entame une danse idiote à laquelle se joignent Zayn et Louis. Behati et Eleanor les regardent faire en riant aux éclats. Cory appelle Behati depuis la cuisine en faisant de grands signes, la brune s'excuse pour la rejoindre. Sa meilleure-amie lui présente deux grands blonds, jumeaux, prénommés Rico et Cori. « _original_ » fait remarquer Behati en acceptant le verre que Niall lui tend. Elle grimace, le dosage étant mauvais : l'alcool est plus présent que le jus de fruit. Avec discrétion elle l'échange contre celui de Cory.

« _où tu vas !_ » s'exclame Harry, paniqué. Behati se tourne vers lui, hausse un sourcil « _aux toilettes, tu veux venir ?_ » rétorque t-elle en riant. Elle reprend sa route, s'apprête à fermer la porte quand Harry l'en empêche « _tu m'as dis que je pouvais_ » plaide t-il. Trop pressée pour l'inciter à sortir elle soupire et lui demande de se retourner, au lieu de quoi il entre dans la cabine de douche et enclenche l'eau. Il pousse un cri suraigu quand l'eau froide jaillit, le trempant jusqu'aux os. Behati éclate de rire et l'aide à quitter la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre où elle lui demande de se changer. Fatiguée, elle s'affale sur le lit en attendant. Un bruit sourd la sort de son semi-sommeil, elle trouve Harry au sol tentant en vain d'enfiler un tee-shirt en guise de pantalon. Elle soupire et se laisse retomber sur le lit.

Le matelas s'affaisse près d'elle, elle entrouvre ses paupières lourdes et s'aperçoit de la présence de Zayn à ses côtés. Il dépose une main sur son ventre, de l'autre lui caresse les cheveux et s'endort. Le volume de la musique augmente, les tire de leur torpeur. Behati se frotte les yeux avec prudence, veille à ne pas abimer son maquillage. Elle tourne la tête et constate que Zayn s'est rapproché, elle peut sentir son souffle sur sa peau. « _tu peux m'embrasser si tu veux_ » dit-il les yeux fermés. Behati dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes, joueuse. Il ouvre les yeux, surpris. Leurs regards se croisent, ils se détaillent en silence. Les volets restés ouvert laissent entrer la lueur de la lune qui se reflète sur les cheveux noirs de Zayn. Lui ne peut s'empêcher de fixer les lèvres pulpeuses de Behati et de descendre sur sa poitrine. Doucement leurs visages se rapprochent, leurs souffles se mélangent et leurs lèvres se touchent, il caresse sa lèvre inférieure de la langue pour approfondir le baisé. Il s'allonge au-dessus de son corps frêle, ses bras s'enroulent autour de sa nuque, elle l'attire contre elle.

« _bonjour les amoureux !_ » salue Harry lorsque Zayn et Behati font enfin leur apparition. Cette dernière lui donne une claque derrière la tête pour le faire taire puis jette un regard autour d'elle. Tout est saccagé, des bouteilles ici et là, en plus d'inconnus endormis à même le sol. Zayn l'attire sur ses genoux pour lui éviter d'aller chercher une chaise. Elle laisse retomber sa tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux. « _j'ai mal à la tête_ » se plaint Niall un bol de céréale à la main « _Harry tu veux pas enfiler quelque chose_ » lance t-il. Le concerné lance un regard furtif sur son corps nu et hoche la tête en croquant dans sa tartine. Behati rit doucement et remarque qu'elle n'est elle-même vêtue que de la chemise de Zayn qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse. Un sourire fend son visage au souvenir de la nuit dernière. Comme si il avait saisi ses pensées, Zayn resserre son étreinte autour de sa taille.

Elle enlace son meilleur-ami et le remercie une nouvelle fois pour la soirée de la veille. Cory et Zayn l'attendent dans la voiture, affalés sur les sièges. « _c'est parti !_ » dit-elle en mettant le contact et allumant les phares. Le tableau de bord indique dix-neuf heures. Le trafic est fluide, la musique la maintient éveillée. Arrêtée à un feu rouge, elle sursaute lorsque la main de Zayn vient caresser la sienne. Il dépose un bref baisé au coin de ses lèvres avant de reprendre sa place initiale pour ne pas déranger sa conduite.

« _merci Bea ! Bye Zayn !_ » salue Cory en rentrant chez elle. Ses deux amis lui font signe de la main. Terry klaxonne lorsque leurs véhicules s'immobilisent côte à côte en centre ville. Il fronce les sourcils en apercevant Zayn sur le siège passager, Behati démarre sans lui porter attention.

«_ tu veux entrer ?_ » propose Zayn lorsqu'ils arrivent chez lui. Behati décline l'invitation, elle est épuisée et n'aura pas le courage de reprendre le volant plus tard. «_ il n'y a personne chez moi, tu peux rester_ » insiste t-il. Devant l'absence de réponse il sort en claquant la portière. Behati ferme les yeux et soupire, ayant conscience de l'erreur qu'elle s'apprête à commettre. Elle quitte précipitamment le véhicule et attrape le bras de Zayn pour le forcer à se retourner « _pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ?_ » s'enquiert-elle.

« _j'ai l'impression que tu le fais exprès. On se connait depuis deux ans maintenant, on fréquente le même lycée et les même soirées. Je passe mon temps à te courir après, hier soir j'essayais de me rapprocher de toi et tu ne faisais même pas attention à moi !_

_- c'est difficile d'être plus proches qu'on ne l'a été la nuit dernière,_ se défend Behati.

- _arrête Behati ! Si tu ne veux pas de moi, dis le clairement. Ne me laisse pas sous-entendre quoique ce soit. Tu me connais, quand je m'attache à quelqu'un je ne le fais pas à moitié. Je suis amoureux de toi, je t'aime. Voilà, c'est dit_ »

Elle sourit malgré elle, touchée par cet aveu. Sa main saisi la sienne, le forcent à se retourner à nouveau tandis qu'il s'apprêtait a entrer chez lui. Elle fond sur ses lèvres et s'efforce de lui transmettre le flot de sentiments qui l'envahi lorsque leur langues se caressent. «_ promet moi une chose Zayn,_ articule t-elle difficilement en reprenant son souffle, _promet moi de me faire l'amour tous les jours._ » Il sourit à cette requête, l'entraine à l'intérieur de la maison et ferme la porte derrière eux d'un coup de pied.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est très court et un peu bâclé, je l'avoue et je m'en excuse. N'hesitez pas à me faire part de vos avis. Retrouvez mes écrit sur pain-killer . skyrock . com également.<strong>

**Amitiés, ZV**


End file.
